Longing
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: All of Harry's friends have loves. Why can't he have his?
1. Ryann and Harry

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I own Morgan and Spencer and Ryann(who is a girl).  
  
Harry watched the student file into the great hall with a smile. He had defeated Voldemort and saved Morgan and Spencer. He still didn't have the girl though. He loved Ryann with all his heart but no one really cared. Hermione had Spencer and Draco had Morgan. Ron was even with Lavender but Harry? Not a girlfriend in sight since Cho Chang.  
  
Morgan put her arm around Draco's waist and looked wistfully around the hall. It was the last day of school.  
"Draco, love, where's Harry?"  
"I don't know nor do I care right now baby," The blonde boy answered as he left a line of kisses down her neck.  
"Draco! I told you in order to date me you must get along with my cousin! You aren't giving a very good effort!"  
"A bit preoccupied right now Morgan!"  
"Ach! You're impossible!"  
  
Spencer watched Draco kiss his twin sister again and glared. He really hated Draco. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"What are you staring at Spence?"  
"That filthy vermin putting his slimy hands all over my sister!"  
"He loves her Spencer Warren! You leave them alone! Where's Harry?"  
"I'm not his babysitter Moine!"  
"Oh thanks! Aren't you a lovely little sugar cube!"  
Spencer smiled, kissed her, and began to walk away when he spotted Harry. "There Moine! Harry! Why the long face?"  
"Ryann."  
"Harry get over her! She's just a girl."  
Hermione looked sadly at Harry and sighed. "Why don't you just ask her out Harry?"  
"I can't do that!"  
"Why not?" Spencer asked.  
"She's dating Fred Weasley."  
"Oh so you don't know then!" Morgan said as she and Draco approached the other three. "She and Fred broke up yesterday. He was cheating on her. Now would be the time to ask her. She needs someone to love her."  
Spencer grumbled and looked at Draco. Hermione nudged him harshly with her elbow.  
Harry looked at them. 'If I don't do it now I never will. I love her and that's all there is to it. I'm going!'  
"You guys are right! I should go up there and tell her that. In fact I'll do it in the speech Dumbledore asked me to present!"  
Spencer looked at him like he was crazy. he told Morgan with telepathy.  
I know but whatever floats his boat. Who knows maybe she'll like it.  
  
Harry stood up to make his speech and felt his palms get clammy. Then he began, "I've battled him 7 times and nearly died every time. It seems like to much but I did it without a complaint because I know its my destiny. I fulfilled it and now I just wish to say that in those dark times there was one person who kept me going and I doubt she knows she did it. Ryann Daniels? I love you,"  
Spencer watched Ryann stand up from the Ravenclaw table and smile. "I love you too Harry Potter!"  
  
A/n-My first Harry Potter fan fiction! That's for you Chera! R & R! 


	2. Sara Dumbledore

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does so read her books if you haven't before! Then when you're done read this and review it. I own Morgan, Spencer, and Ryann, who once again, is a woman!  
  
Ryann threw her arms around Harry's neck and showered him with kisses. She had liked him for the longest time but Fred had been so overbearing that she hadn't been able to tell him. The whole hall was cheering so she assumed they had known he liked her like this but had sworn not to tell.  
  
Hermione shot Spencer a smirk from the Gryffindor table and he glared. He didn't like it when he was proved wrong. Morgan stood up and patted his shoulder. 'Its okay bro, she's only a girl...remember?"  
Spencer groaned and Draco tapped him. "Hey Spence? What's your problem?"  
"Everything especially you! Keep your hands off my sister when you're in view of me if you want to keep your head on!"  
Draco nodded. Spencer was a known bad-boy and had transfigured his sister's last boyfriend, Ron Weasley, into a monkey the year before. It had taken another girl, Sara, an entire hour to fix him, and she was the best witch in the school. She was a fifth year but her heritage made her respected among the students. She was Albus Dumbledore's great-niece.  
Spencer stood up from the Slytherin table and made his way toward Ron and Sara.  
"Hey Spencer. What's with the long face huh?" Sara asked, tossing her glossy blonde curls behind her back. Her violet eyes, as usual, reflected her acumen. The girl was absolutely brilliant and though she was in 5th year, she took 7th year classes. Spencer smiled bleakly.  
"Draco Malfoy. That's what. He puts his immoral little paws all over my sister, like you Ron, and pretends I don't notice! I'm going to turn him into a freaking cockroach! See if you can fix that one Miss Aptitude!" He snapped toward Sara. Ron looked at his hands.  
"Can-it Warren. You're going to get yourself in a breakdown. Besides, if I can't fix it, Uncle Albus can."  
"I hate you," Spencer taunted her but stopped when Morgan approached him with Hermione.  
"Spencer? Are you mocking them again?" Hermione inquired. He looked at her innocently and smirked.  
"No, of course not. When have I ever?" He whispered.  
Morgan laughed and answered, "Since the day you were born. Might I remind you it was after I was."  
"Oh shut-up! It was only two minutes after you!" He hooked his arm around Hermione and ducked a slap that was issued toward his head. Sara laughed.  
Harry approached with Ryann. He still couldn't speak due to the encounter with her on the stage. She spoke for him, "Hello Spencer, Sara, Ron, Moine, Morgan. Where's Draco? He's in you two's house isn't he?"  
Spencer looked surreptitiously at the floor.  
"Most likely he's hiding from Warren over here. Spencer menaced him and said he'd turn him into a cockroach if he ever touched Morgan again," Ron alleged.  
Morgan turned cherry pink and glowered at Spencer. "You didn't!" She screeched.  
"He did. Look at him, you can see it in his face," Hermione accused. Spencer looked up at her and mouthed, 'Thanks.'  
Morgan stalked toward the Slytherin table just as Seamus ran over to them. He kissed Sara's cheek and slid an arm around her waist. "Hello love," He whispered in her ear.  
Harry was to caught in the moment to notice anything. He was staring at Ryann with an intermittent light in his eyes that showed his feelings like a beacon on a lighthouse.  
Ryann smiled and squeezed his hand. Morgan and Draco approached but Draco seemed averse to seeing Spencer. He didn't say anything though because Morgan was intent on mark off Spencer. She made sure her brother could see her before she fervently open-mouth tongue kissed him, then grinned wickedly at Spencer. He sighed heatedly.  
I hate you, Morgan, He told her telepathically.  
Right back at you little maggot!  
That hurt.  
So did that remark about Draco.  
Look at how Harry's staring at Ryann. I wonder what they'll be doing tonight.  
They are seventeen and its called a raincoat.  
Raincoat?  
A rubber, protection, a sheath, coverage, summed up I'm talking about a condom.  
I figured that out after you said 'rubber.  
"You know it would be nice if you two could talk out loud? Not all of us are gifted with linked minds," Sara complained and Ryann nodded.  
"Sorry."  
"I guess we'll be going to the train now."  
"Yeah. Well, good-bye Sara," Harry said. They wouldn't see Sara again for another two weeks when Dumbledore took her home. She stayed in the school with him until the papers for the next year were sorted.  
"Yeah. I'm going to miss you kid," Ron gave her a one armed hug before leaving with Harry, Hermione, Spencer, Morgan, Draco, and Ryann. Only Seamus was left.  
"So I guess I'll see in a few weeks sweetie," Seamus said.  
"Umm...I suppose. Love you," She kissed him and then he left. She probably wouldn't see him again. No guys stuck with her for to long. Her family and her aptitude intimidated them. Even Seamus, who she thought she really loved, would eventually leave. It was exceedingly disheartening for her. She sighed and sauntered off to find her uncle.  
  
A/n-I know its been really long since I last updated. I'm sooooo sorry. Do you forgive me? I still love you guys but I've been busy with 'Found' and you should all read it! Especially Chach! 


	3. Laughs and Abuse

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. Thank you, have a nice day. A/N-Since fanfiction.net seems to hate my telepathic conversations between the twins, I'll put them like this now:  
Morgan and Spencer (telepathy) "Conversation"  
  
Does everyone understand? Good, lets continue.  
  
Sara mumbled to herself as she trudged up to her uncle's office. The floor was once again littered with parchment. "Uncle Albus? Where are you?" She called, stepping gingerly over a particularly large leather bound book. The sorting hat was on his desk, eyes closed as if sleeping. "Have you seem my uncle lately little hat?" She asked, placing it on her head.  
"Not in the last hour Sara. Get going. He won't be happy if he sees me on you...again!"  
Sara sighed and put the hat down. "Uncle Albus?! Where does any busy-bodied old man go on a rainy day?"  
"Why they go out to study the lovely stratocumulus clouds out today Sara!"  
She jumped at her uncle's voice and tripped over a pile of dusty parchment paper, hitting her head off Fawks the Phoenix's perch. The bird burst into the air, squawking loudly, as if appalled by her. His wings sent more papers into the air, which caused Albus to lose his balance and fall onto Sara. She screamed and that scared Fawks who began to cry. "EVERYBODY STOP!" She shouted. The room went dead silent and she pushed her uncle away. "You need to clean this up Uncle before mother gets here to take me home. She hates it when you're messy around me. 'It's a bad example on an impressionable young lady.' She says. Well, my friends would be hell spawn compared to her vision of 'civilized society,' don't you agree Uncle Albus? Uncle Albus!"  
Albus Dumbledore was laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor. "Why...my dear...your mother is a fright! She is so...gloomy and the way you talk about her makes her sound like such a prude. Well, she is a prude!"  
Sara's eyes widened. "You've gone insane. Finally! My dear old Uncle Albus has crossed the line between genius and insanity! You're crazy!" Then she burst out laughing. "So am I and she is a prude!"  
Fawks was glaring at the two of them and a voice suddenly flitted into her mind. 'If mother hears this she'll kill me...' Sara looked up and low and behold, there was her mother. "Mama? I-I..." Her mother struck her hard across the face and began dragging her by her left arm, her wand arm, toward the door. "Let go Mama! You're hurting me!" Usually when her mother hit her, Spencer or Morgan was there to protect her but they had gone home for the summer this year. Home to the orphanage, if you could call it home that is.  
She kicked away, screaming for the twins but knowing they couldn't help her unless they were up to one of Spencer's tricks and had planted a spell to look out for her. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
Back at the Orphanage Morgan and Spencer (telepathy)  
"Morgan! Where are you?!" Spencer shouted in his mind, running through the girls' dorm area. "Answer me!"  
"What do you want and why are you screaming? You're going to wake the dead!"  
"You're the only person that can hear me like this and you will be dead if you don't come out here! Courtesy of me!"  
Morgan stumbled out of her bunkroom and wiped sleep from her eyes.  
  
Speaking Out loud again  
"What?" She whispered.  
"Sara and her mother are at it again. The spell I put in Dumbledore's office went off today. She hit her."  
Morgan groaned. "If the girl could keep her sharp tongue to herself she'd be better off! She wouldn't need your protection everywhere she went."  
Spencer glared. "She's our best friend and I think you had better care to or I'll put a hurting on you like you've never felt before!" His blue eyes flashed anger and hatred.  
"You are such a Slytherin!"  
Spencer grimaced. "And you are such a Gryffindor!"  
Morgan tossed her raven black hair over her shoulder and sighed. "That I am dear brother...that I am."  
"Shut your trap or I'll break it!" Spencer's eyes showed that he wasn't kidding. Despite the fact that Morgan was his sister, he had only known that for two years now. He had realized it when he started hearing her voice in his head and she started hearing his in her head.  
Morgan shut-up. Spencer was known not to make empty threats. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"  
"Send an owl to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and unfortunately..." He shivered. "Draco." The last word came out as a low hiss.  
"And what of Ryann? Do we leave her out Master?" Morgan took her chance and mocked him. Spencer grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.  
"I told you I'd break it...don't make me actually do it Morgan!" She nodded at these words.  
"I won't...just let me go." Spencer let her slide down the wall to her feet.  
"I'll write the letters in the morning. I have no more to tell you about..." 


End file.
